camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CosmicChronos
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:IMG 0404.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Eternal Sterek (talk) 19:16, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Powers Hey there! So, I was checking out your character page, and I noticed that you kinda made your own powerset. Please note that in this wiki, we have preset powers for all characters and you cannot make up your own. For Hades kids, you can see their powerset here: Hades Powers. Just click the link and you should be able to see it. You can also put that in your page if you want. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. :)) Hi! It's been a while since your last edit, would you like to be marked as inactive? Please notify me within a week (11/30) so that we could know if we should put your characters in archive or not. If ever you came back with your characters in archive, you can IM me or an admin so that we could retrieve them for you. That's all~ Character Page Hello Cosmic, now I noticed that your character page for Louis de Chartre does not have the proper requirements. By that I simply just mean the history and personality from his claiming page. If you could please add those to his page that'd be great, thank you! Survey Hello. :) So A friend and I have decided that this wiki needs to change and take a new term, but it has been so long since we ourselves have been new to Camp. So we decided that we needed to reach out to new users. I picked you because you have been here for less than six months, and your first few weeks are fresher. You need not take the Survey, but it would be much appreiciated if you did. Sincerely, Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, head of the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than a month, and you didn’t inform anyone of your inactivity, or put up a note, all your characters have been archived. Also, as per the results of the new model policy, you have lost all rights to all your models, including reserved ones. If you ever come back and find that one of them are being used by other users, you will have to ask them if they’re okay with sharing. If not, then you’ll have to look for another model for that character. If you wish to have all your characters restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well.